A Kiss Can Change Everything
by nyl907
Summary: What if that fateful kiss in Eclipse between Bella and Jacob changed everything? What if Bella decided that Jacob was the one she wanted to be with forever?
1. Chapter 1

_What if that fateful kiss in Eclipse between Bella and Jacob changed everything? What if Bella decided that Jacob was the one she wanted to be with forever?_

How can you experience something so blissful, yet feel so horrible inside? My kiss with Jacob was something you dreamed about; full of passion and left you yearning for more. I felt horrible as I laid here in this tent, wishing that I could be buried in snow and never have to deal with what was to come. Yes, I loved Jacob-very much so as I had just realized, but there was still Edward. How do you love somebody with every fiber of your being and realize you love someone else just the same? Life was cruel.

Just then I felt Edward's cool hand touch my head. I didn't move. I wanted to lay here forever and be forgotten and never have to deal with my feelings, but I knew that was impossible because Edward would sit here with me for eternity. It broke my heart to know that I could ever love somebody as much as I loved Edward, I never thought it possible. But my life in Forks for the past year and a half should have told me that nothing was impossible. I peeked out from under my hair to look at Edward's face. He looked distant and I could tell he was reading Seth's mind, and I was never more grateful that he couldn't read mine.

"Oh." That was all he could say. I was a monster! Yet, for some reason I couldn't help but feel like this needed to happen. I needed him to see the cause of what was about to happen. I sat up and looked into his beautiful golden eyes. Eyes that were capable of melting me to my core, stop my brain from functioning right, but sitting here looking into his eyes now did not bring those same sensations and I knew immediately. I felt disgusted with myself but I had always known that eventually I was going to have to make a decision; I was going to have to hurt somebody.

"Edward," I started but could not make the words come. "Edward I…"

"It's ok love, I'm not angry with you, although I do wish you hadn't asked him."

What? I was taken aback by his words at first, and then I realized, he thought I was _apologizing_! If my heart could rip any further it probably would at this very moment. I had an instant reaction to reach out and console him but that would not make anything easier, it would just make what I was about to do a lot harder.

"Edward, I can't do this anymore." His face fell and he immediately became a frozen statue. There was a few seconds of awkward silence and I knew that he meant for me to continue. "I have been so selfish these past few months by trying to keep both you and Jacob in my life. I realize that I've hurt you by trying to remain friends with him, even though I know he wants more. I realize that I've hurt you by going behind your back to see him, and I know what you just saw and I am so deeply sorry for hurting you. But you have to realize…you hurt me too."

If vampires could cry, I seriously believe that Edward Cullen would have done just that. His face looked so tortured, like he'd been punched in the gut and was trying to hold in his pain.

"When you left, I tried so hard to put it behind me and move on because you said it was best for me. For months I didn't think it would get any better, that I would just continue to live in some zombie-like trance for the rest of my life, and then came Jacob." He closed his eyes at the sound of Jacob's name and I could tell it killed him to hear me say this to him, to remind him of a time that was so painful for him as well. "Jacob was there for me through all of that, and it's taken me all of this time to finally realize…that I love him.

I could only stare at the ground for fear of really looking at his face. He continued to be as still as stone and the silence began to suffocate me; I wasn't sure how long we would sit here like this. I was actually more surprised that he was still here, that he hadn't ripped the tent into shreds and taken off. Then finally, he broke the silence.

"I know that I have done you wrong Bella, and it kills me to know what I put you through when I left. I vowed that I would never leave your side again as long as you still wanted me here. As much as I do believe that a life with Jacob would be better for you, I am utterly confused because…you said yes."

I was instantly filled with so much guilt as I thought about how I had said yes to his proposal the other night. I had been so happy to think that I would have Edward to myself forever, but now I just kept thinking of the vision I had seen while kissing Jacob. I wanted to grow old with somebody and have children, and that's exactly what Jacob could give me.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm so sorry Edward; I don't know what else I can say except that… I'm sorry. I know I said yes to you but I…"

I couldn't say anymore. My throat began to tighten and my eyes began to water. Why was I crying? This is what I wanted right? This whole situation was just a huge mess and I hated life for making me choose between two amazing people that I loved so much. I knew there was no way I could keep both of them in my life without hurting them.

"Bella, I can't force you to be with me, but why? One minute you declare that you need me more than anything, that you would marry me to be with me forever and then…and then you change your mind entirely after once kiss-how does that happen?"

The guilt was so immensely overwhelming I thought I was going to be crushed by it. But if I ever deserved anything in my life it was this. I had been selfish and kept Jacob around knowing he wanted more, I had fought with Edward over continuing to see Jake-reassuring him that he was the only one for me. Now I was saying no to Edward's proposal after already accepting; I felt so sick that I could possibly throw up. His eyes held mine, pleading for an explanation, and once again I was never more grateful that he couldn't read my mind.

"_Please_ tell me what you're thinking Bella."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I think I've already done enough damage."

"DAMMIT BELLA!"

I had been staring at the ground again and when he shouted this, my head snapped up in shock because he had never yelled at me like this before. Sure, I'd seen him get angry before, like the night we ran into James, but never like this. I was never more aware of the fact that he was a vampire-who could quite literally crush me into dust-than I was now.

" I've made a huge mess of everything and you'll probably hate me forever for going back on our engagement, but I just feel in my gut that Jacob is the right decision for me. It's just really bad timing how I've only realized this _after_ I've agreed to marry you."

"Yes you did agree to marry me, and that's why my family is out there right now risking their lives! Their fighting for you! Because I love you!"

This brought me up short and it felt like a huge slap in the face. He was right, his family _was_ out there because of me, because they believed that the love Edward and I had for each other was worth saving. I had dragged all of them into this only to break Edward's heart. I couldn't take it anymore!

"Then maybe you should go."

"_What?_" He looked incredulous, like I was crazy or something, not that I could disagree with that.

"You said it yourself, your family is out there because of me, and you should go help them."

"Bella I'm not leaving you here by yourself."

"I won't be; Seth is here."

He started at me with so much shock and confusion on his face, like he couldn't believe I was actually saying any of this. I closed my eyes to hide the tears that were forming, and as if I hadn't already been selfish enough I couldn't look at his face anymore. Every second that he stayed here it was ripping my heart even further. I needed him to leave.

"Just go Edward, please."

"Bella…I-"

"JUST GO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping that he would understand, and obviously he did. It was only a brief second that I took to look away and wipe my face of tears, and when I looked back…he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you to those of you who have taken the time to read my story, and a special thanks to those of you who have taken the time to write a review! I appreciate every single one of them-so thank you for letting me know that you've enjoyed the story so far because I've had so much fun writing it! I don't know how far I'll take the story but I do know that I'm not done yet-so expect an update soon! Once again, thank you!**

**NOTE: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, this is all in fun.**

I was caught off guard for a second as it registered in my mind that he had actually left. A new wave of tears rolled over me and I cried heavily for a few moments. So many feelings were rushing through my mind at once it was hard to get a grip. I loved Edward, and I had just torn his heart into bits and sent him off, part of my heart trailing with him; but I loved Jacob as well. He had been right of course, once I knew what a life with him could offer I couldn't see my life any other way. The vision of the two of us growing old together and having children replayed in my mind over and over and I yearned for that life-I needed it. I heard someone enter the tent but I was crying too hard to even want to look. I secretly wished that it was Victoria or some newborn here to finish me, but that would be too easy right? Instead, a pair of warm hands grabbed me and sat me upright. I looked up to see Jacob's beautiful face.

"Bella…are you okay?"

"Jacob!" I threw my arms around him and held on tight for fear of losing him as well. He wrapped his arms around me and drew me toward him, letting me cry. Although I felt horrible about breaking Edward's heart, I could instantly feel I had made the right choice by the way I felt here in Jacob's arms. I sat there for a while feeling the warmth of his skin as I cradled myself into his chest, letting him rub my back in an effort to soothe me. Suddenly, a thought crossed my mind and I pulled away to look at his face.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be fighting?" Not that I really objected to him being here, but hadn't he just told me that he wasn't going to miss out on such an epic battle? His face was full of concern and he raised his hand to my cheek wiping away a few tears before he answered.

"Yes I should be fighting, but when I saw what had happened here I thought you might need me. Actually-I didn't really believe it at first but when that bloodsucker showed up in the field, and I'm so mad that he left you here alone by the way, I decided to come back."

"How did you…"

"Seth."

"Oh, right." Of course, Seth had been sitting outside and witnessed the whole scene; and because he was in wolf-form the whole pack had as well. I felt another stab of pain at the realization that I had unknowingly made our little scene somewhat public. Fresh tears made their way down my cheeks.

"Bella honey, don't cry-it kills me to see you like this."

"I wish I could stop, but I just feel so horrible. I knew eventually it would come to this, that I would have to tell somebody no, but I don't think I could have ever imagined it would hurt this much." I sat there wiping tears from my face and ultimately gave up because it was just a constant stream.

"So what happened exactly?"

"I thought you said you knew?"

"Well it's not like Seth was paying super close attention; he only caught bits and pieces. All I know is that he yelled at you and a few minutes later he took off and now he's out in the field fighting with his family. What did you say to him?"

I looked into his eyes for a moment, and in that brief second I felt a wave of warmth wash over me. It just felt right, sitting here in Jacob's lap with his arms wrapped tightly around me. I thought of our kiss-our beautiful kiss, and as horrible as a situation I was in right now, I couldn't help but smile. That's why I had chosen him. Jacob could make every negative feeling I was holding on to disappear. He had always been able to do that for me, make me forget everything that was wrong and only focus on us. Everything between us was so effortless, because _we_ were effortless.

"Bella?"

"I told him that I loved him."

"Oh." His face fell immediately and I could hear so much disappointment in his voice. "Then why did he leave? Why is he out there in the field instead of being here with you?"

"Because I told him I loved you more."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you again so much for reading my story and for reviewing! I had to laugh because in a review I was asked if I was team Jacob and I've come to realize that my answer has become complicated. I have always been team Edward-I believe that him and Bella belonged together-but I did always have a soft spot for Jacob, I thought he was an amazing guy and I absolutely adored him! I only decided to write this because I thought it would be interesting to see how it played out, but the more I write, the more I fall in love with Jacob and there is a small part of me that wishes Bella had chosen Jacob. But enough with that-here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

I only had a second to watch his face light up before his lips were crushing mine. It was almost as if he had decided to pick up from were we had left off in the clearing. This kiss was so fierce yet so gentle at the same time. One of his hands cupped my face while the other wrapped around my waist and pulled me in tighter. I was lost in this amazing kiss and my body seemed to have a mind of its own; my legs wrapping around his waist, and my hands gripping his hair one second and the next roaming down to his broad shoulders. At that point I suddenly became aware of the fact that Jacob was not wearing a shirt-how had I not noticed that before?

I began to run my hands over the smooth, muscled planes of his chest while I pressed my lips into his neck over and over. I felt like I was loosing control; here I sat with Jacob in my arms, all to myself while he continually pulled me in tighter and planted kisses in my hair while whispering "_Bella"_ between each one-and yet, it was not enough. I finally had to pull away and he put his forehead against mine while we tried to control our breathing, both coming out in ragged, sharp, uneven breaths.

"Bella…Bella I knew it…I knew you loved me," was all he managed to say. He held on to my face, tracing it like he was trying to memorize it, occasionally running a hand through my hair. I could sit with him forever like this-it was heaven, maybe even better.

I was only able to let out a small laugh because I was panting so hard, and sweating as well-God was I sweating! The heat coming off of Jake could have insulated a whole house and we were only in a small tent; I could feel my hair dampen and stick to my neck from perspiration.

"Say it again, please."

I opened my eyes, a little confused at first by what he meant because I hadn't been able to say anything for the last five minutes. He looked so unbelievably beautiful to me at that moment that my heart stopped briefly. His face was incredibly intense and full of passion, yet his eyes were so gentle, holding on to my gaze.

"Please Bella; say it again before I begin to believe it was just a dream."

I could only laugh again, but not because I though he was being funny but because I knew how he felt. This moment was so surreal I could have mistaken it for a dream myself.

"I love you Jacob, I love you."

His eyes smoldered as I whispered this to him (my breathing had yet to stabilize and I was grateful that I was even able to say it at all!) and my heart restarted only to melt. He flashed my favorite Jacob smile and as corny and cliché as it sounded, it sent butterflies to my stomach and I couldn't help but smile in return.

"I love you too honey, with all my heart."

He began to kiss me again, softly at first but slowly building. I could feel him shift under me and before I knew it, he was laying me down on the sleeping bag and I could tell he was trying to be as 

gentle as possible. He hovered over me carefully, propped up on one arm so as not to put any weight on me and held my gaze for a second before his lips found mine again.

We were obviously very incapable of keeping our hands to ourselves as ran my hands up and down his incredibly muscular arms, trying to pull him closer to me and his free hand was grasping at the small of my back. Once again, we were gasping for air and between breaths we would mutter _"I love you"_ to one another. This moment was so perfect. So perfect in fact that I would have forgotten all about the danger we were in; forgotten about Victoria and her army of newborns if I hadn't heard a low whine that brought me back to reality.

"Dammit Seth," Jacob said angrily as he pulled away from me. He was about to get up to see what Seth was trying to tell him when we heard something completely unexpected.

"BELLA!"

I immediately froze as I recognized the owner of the voice calling my name.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: MY GOODNESS! It's been almost two weeks since I've updated and I'm so sorry but between school, work, my sister just recently having her baby, and starting piano lessons, I have literally had no time to sit down and just write. So thanks again to those who read and review-it's greatly appreciated! So here's the new chapter-enjoy!**

"BELLA!"

I looked up at Jacob only to see that he was staring back with such a shocked expression. His eyes revealed a kind of uncertainty and I could only guess that he was wondering what I was thinking. Truth was I wasn't sure _what_ I was thinking; so many thoughts were racing through my mind. What was he doing here? Why was there so much panic in his voice? I got up and climbed out of the tent, feeling Jacob's eyes follow me the entire time.

I couldn't believe it-there he stood right in front of me looking at me like we hadn't seen each other in years. "Edward?" That was all I could manage before I was pulled into a vice grip.

"Oh Bella, thank God you're okay!" He held me there for a minute and I was completely confused. Not to mention the fact that my skin was tingling from the sudden cool embrace after being with Jacob. I could only describe it as that feeling you got after being in a hot tub for awhile and then immediately jumping in a pool.

"Edward…Edward what are you ta-"

He let go of me of me abruptly before I could even finish my question and I looked up to see what was wrong. I watched as his face went through several different emotions; shock, horror, anger, and then disgust. Still confused, I turned around to see what he was looking at and felt a sharp stab at my heart when I saw Jacob standing there with his arms folded over his chest. I felt horrible as I could just imagine the thoughts Jacob was probably screaming at him and I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks at the thought of Edward seeing what had just gone on in the tent. He cleared his throat and I turned back to look at him and could now seen pain in his face.

"I um…I came back to…well I thought you might be in danger, but I can see that Jacob decided to come keep you safe."

"Why would I be in danger?"

He looked at me with those beautiful topaz eyes and it was impossible not to feel his pain. Would this ever stop? I wanted this whole situation to be over with so I could stop feeling miserable although I thoroughly deserved it.

"I picked up on Victoria's thoughts and I think she's headed this way; she came across my scent and must figure that she'll able to find you if she finds me."

I could feel the horror cross my face as he said Victoria's name-I'm not even really sure I heard what else he said, I only heard that the vampire who was out for my blood was possibly headed to this very spot. My breaths started coming in and out at an alarming rate and I was pretty sure I was going to hyperventilate and pass out. Edward put his hands on my shoulders in what I guess was an attempt to calm me but if anything it put me further into shock as I had mentally blacked out for a second; everything forgotten until his cool hands snapped me back to reality.

"Bella? Bella are you okay?"

"Well that's a dumb question, of course she's not okay," I could hear Jacob say with a snort. He walked away from the tent coming toward us and I could feel Edward's muscles tense somewhat. "Bella honey, let's get you out of here okay?" He reached out for me and a sudden growl escaped from Edward. I couldn't even look up-I kept my eyes on the ground to keep myself from going crazy but I didn't need to look at Edward to know the expression on his face.

"Oh that's a great idea Jacob, and where exactly do you plan on taking her? To La push?"

"Duh, where else would I take her? It's the safest place for her to be."

"And do you plan on making it out of the forest with Bella without being attacked? What happens if you come across a newborn-or heaven forbid Victoria? You'll be defenseless if you've got her with you. It's best to say here."

"What and _wait_ for some bloodsucker to stumble across us? That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard."

"Better than yours dog."

"Listen here you blo-"

"STOP IT!!"

They both turned to look at me, stunned that I had yelled at them that way. I had mustered all the force I could put behind it and I had actually surprised myself. My body felt foreign to me at the moment and I was guessing it was because my adrenaline was pumping like crazy; my limbs felt numb, heavy, and somewhat shaky, my breathing fast and furious as my heart was pumping at insane speeds-I was scared. Scared for myself, scared for Seth, scared for Edward and Jacob, scared that our lives could be over very soon. Before I could even say anything else an earsplitting screech reached my ears and I put my hand over my ears to try and block out the sound and I could feel myself being wrapped in a mixture of warm and cool arms. When I opened my eyes, both Edward and Jacob were bent over me protectively with their arms around me. I wasn't sure what was going on; I couldn't really see and I had to tilt my body at an awkward angle to see through Jacob's arms-and I immediately regretted my decision. Through the small opening I could see a mess of bright red hair. I felt sick, so sick I wanted to just throw up right then and there. I suddenly felt Edward's cool arms disappear and I looked over in his direction and found him in a defensive crouch in front of Jacob and me.

"Jacob, take Bella and get out of here!"

"What? NO!" I screamed the words before I had time to process them in my mind. I could see Seth coming up on the other side of me and he looked at Jacob and gave off some noise and I quickly guessed that he was agreeing with Edward, telling Jacob to leave, that he would stay here and fight.

"Jacob-_NOW! GO!"_ I heard Edward give off another menacing growl, and then he leapt forward to meet our attacker.

"_EDWARD NO!_" I tried to scream in protest but it was too late, I couldn't see him anymore. All I could see was a blur of trees and rocks whip past as I was being carried away in Jacob's arms.


End file.
